


Lewdly Georgie (currently on hiatus!)

by boatwhore (orphan_account)



Category: Defending Jacob, IT (2017), Knives Out, Locke and Key, multifandom
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, Futanari, Incest, Incest Kink, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Shameless Smut, Smut, throat-fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/boatwhore
Summary: Lewd oneshots involving Georgie Denbrough and other characters! I’m not a CSA victim, I’m only writing this for fun
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Georgie Denbrough, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Bode Locke/Bill Denbrough, Georgie Denbrough/Pennywise, Georgie Denbrough/The Losers Club
Comments: 31
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This book features taboo kinks!! Don’t read if your sensitive to those!

PAIRING: Adult Stanley Uris x young! Georgie Denbrough

KINKS: degradation, daddy kink, age gap fetish, mind-washing/mind break, face fucking, handjobs, facials and other kinky shit.

He just wanted to go home, but he didn’t expect to get covered in ‘ cream’ in a mans car.

It was Friday, and Georgie was ready to go home to his older brother. He was excited to tell him about his day and such, but he felt a little off when he saw a man. Staring at him through his car.

But he was also feeling..tingly? He usually felt like that when he saw his crush..which was his art teacher. 

He began walking, since his mom forgot to pick him up again. He didn’t hear the man get out of his car to walk with him. 

“Hey, hun~ did your mom forget to come get you?~”

Georgie was taught to not talk to people he didn’t know, but..he was still working on that habit of his. 

“Uh-huh..she always forgets!” A cute little pout was on Georgies face, which made Stan chuckle at him. “I know, but I can drop you off at your house so your legs won’t get tired easily.” 

The boy was getting distracted by Stans..bulge. He was hard, due to Georgie being the cutest thing to ever exist.  
At first, he didn’t know if he should say yes or no. But that bulge..

It had a scent he couldn’t understand but it made him feel light headed in the best way.

Georgie nodded, and Stan held his hand as he lead the boy back to his car. He could tell his slightly unwashed dick smell was intoxicating the boy. And that was just exactly what he needed. He put him up in the front seat and buckled him in. “What’s your address, hun?” 

“Um..I think it’s Westbrook grove?” The smell was even stronger once Stan got into the car, Georgie was feeling high and mindless. He breathed shakily and heavily as he squirmed a little in his seat. 

Stan looked over at him occasionally, smirking proudly at the innocent boy becoming so corrupted over his smelly manhood. “What’s wrong, Georgie?~” he asked in a teasingly tone. He parked by his house and saw that nobody was home.

The boy was nibbling on his sleeve, whining as something warm in between his legs started getting hotter. “Umm..I..I don’t know..” He didn’t react when Stan unbuckled his seat belt, then made him bury his face into the hard and aching bulge. “That’s my cock you’re smelling, hun~ that’s why you feel funny all over~”

The mans length was..huge, he was like a horse. It was thick and throbbing. 

He stared at the aching piece of anatomy with curiosity and awe, pre-cum leaked from the tip and down the shaft. “Put your hand on it, slut.” Stan was becoming more and more dominant, loving how weak Georgie looked just by musk.

The boy obliged, wrapping his little hand around his cock and began slowly stroking it. “It’s really big..~” He has his nose pressed into it, continuing to smell its unwashed scent. 

“Yes~ you see that clear stuff, slut?~ get a taste of it~” 

A tiny little kitten lick was placed on the head of the throbbing fuckrod. Georgie hummed from its taste, he didn’t know it but lust had completely taken over him. “I didn’t know a 8 year old could be such a slut for cock..~” Stan muttered, putting a hand on the boys head and gently rubbed his dick all over his face. “Say it. Say that you like cock.” 

The corrupted boy looked so high off of this experience, he stroked the monster dick with both of his hands. “I..I like cock~” 

The man grunted in pleasure, loving even more how eager and slutty Georgie could be. “Mm, can I fuck your face, slut? You’ve done so good~ so much better than anybody.” 

He nodded, smiling somewhat innocently. 

In response, Stan removed Georgies hands and put the head up to his lips..oh god, he LOVED his lips. So pink and ready to suck. “Such a small slutty little bitch, I bet I’m gonna leave you craving my cock for weeks~” he shoved it harshly into his mouth, Georgie eagerly sucking as hard as he could on the mans dick while the sun was slowly going down.

Bill watched in jealousy from his window, he was sick and needed to stay in bed. His parents were gone. So he passed the time by napping. 

But this time, he was jerking off to his little brother, getting face-fucked by a stranger. He pretended that he was in stans place. Jealousy and arousal were filling the teens mind.

Lewd gags and slurps would be heard from the car, Stan growled and grunted in pleasure. Moaning out occasionally and fucked the boys throat like it was a lifeless object. “Oh, fuck! Good slut~! Take my fucking cock~!” 

Georgie was having his whole mind reconstructed, all he could think about was cock..especially Stans. He loved it so much. He never wanted it to pull out of his throat. He fondled his heavy and sperm filled balls. 

Stan was coming close to busting his load, “Mm~! You want me to cum on your face, bitch?~“ Georgie moaned, sucking more intensely to tell him that he /wanted/ and /needed/ his hot load anywhere. He didn’t care if it was on his face or in his stomach, he just needed it.

“Oh fuck, I’m cumming~! Daddy’s cumming!!~~” Stan pulled off, stroking his dick harshly as he covered the boy in his cum. Georgie held his mouth open and swallowed it whenever it was in his mouth. 

Stan panted heavily, and felt proud. He finally got his favorite little boy to become his little slut. “Mm..good slut~ you look so good covered in my cum.” He chuckled when he saw Georgie mindlessly sucking on the head in hopes of getting even more. 

“Hold on, slut~ let daddy clean you off first.” He had a towel with him, and began wiping Georgies face off. “Damn, that was the best blowjob I’ve had in a while~” 

“Can we do that again? Please?~” Georgie asked, smiling as he kept fondling and squeezing the older mans balls. “Maybe next time when I pick you up~ I’ll ask your parents if I can babysit you whenever they’re not around~” 

“Oh, and before you leave. Suck on my balls first, bitch~” He shoved them in Georgies face. 

It was gonna be a long night for Georgie..

(This is part one btw)


	2. The night Georgie got his cherry popped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stans planning on doing more than just corrupt Georgies innocence..he wants to go even further than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don’t know how this website works BUT if you want you can comment some Georgie x (insert character ideas)! It can be any character but I DO have 1 rule with it  
> 1\. It can’t be a cartoon character! 
> 
> You can also suggest some kinks :) but I won’t do scat or gore

PAIRING: Adult! Stanley Uris x young! Georgie Denbrough with a mix of Bill Denbrough x Georgie Denbrough 

KINKS: age gap, rimming, anal, anal fingering, degradation, and other kinky shit

Georgie and Bills parents still haven’t came home yet, although, Stan didn’t mind that. He was aware that they’ve left a note saying they would be gone for a few weeks. His eyes were focused on his new toy, sucking away on his balls while his heavy cock rested on top of his face. 

Georgie had his eyes closed, humming a little as he pulled off to nuzzle against Stans stomach. He was sleepy, and kind of ready to go home. But he new he couldn’t, his craving for the mans dick was stronger than the need to go to sleep. 

“Aww, you getting sleepy?~” the man asked, playing with the boys hair gently. He nodded, placing a few kisses on Stans cock. “Kinda..but I don’t wanna go to bed yet~”

“Good, because I wanna try something with you~” Stan smiled, and picked Georgie up to set him in his lap again. He tugged at his shorts. “You’re such a fucking tease when you wear these..” Stan growled softly as he pulled them down, nibbling on Georgies neck. 

To be honest, the boys body was curvy..way too curvy. He was so feminine looking and it drove him and his brother crazy.

Speaking of Bill, what is he doing? Still jerking off. His shirts covered in his load but he can’t seem to stop. His dicks so sensitive now due to jerking away so much and his wrist ached with pain.

Now, Georgie was moaning out. Squirming as Stan licked his tongue deeper inside of his. He was sitting on his face, stroking him off while the man ate his ass. It was to prep him up to completely rearrange his insides with his monster cock.

The boys body trembled on top of him, his fat ass had red marks due to it getting smacked a lot by Stan earlier. The long and aggressive tongue was pulled out and replaced by Stans fingers, he shoved two in and made Georgie get on his hand and knees. 

“You want daddy to fuck you, slut? You want me to ruin this perfect little body of yours while your brother watches?~” 

The boy bit his bottom lip again, whimpering and crying out in enjoyment. Not really knowing how to response to him or to his own brother watching him get his innocence taken away. 

Another slap retuned to his rear, “Answer me, slut.” He gasped and let out a mewl. “Yes!~ please!~ just put it in already!~~” 

Stan smiled, feeling proud that he made this pure little boy into a greedy cock whore. He pulled his fingers out, put the head of his dick to Georgies small, untouched pink hole and slowly went in.

There was some resistance, due to being so big it was painful. But Georgie took it, gripping onto the car seat with one hand while the other tried to stroke his own dick. But Stan stopped him. 

“You don’t get to touch yourself yet, slut. Wait a little longer for me~” Once he felt like the boy was ready to have the whole thing, he started thrusting harshly into him. Intense waves of pleasure made Georgie moan like a whore, whining and whimpered occasionally. Sometimes muttering the word “daddy!~~” over and over again. 

This was enough to make Bill cum untouched, he couldn’t believe his sweet baby brother was a whore..he liked that. And so did Stan.

The man grunted and moaned with the boy, “Oh fuck~! You’re such a good fucking whore for daddy~!” He slapped Georgies thicc ass occasionally to push him over the edge. His cock was getting squeezed so wonderfully and it also pushed him on edge. “Who’s been feeding you? Your ass looks better than your moms~!” 

Stan saw that Georgies small, aching cock was getting needy for his attention. He began stroking him off slowly to tease him. “You’re so cute~ Beg for me~”

“Daddy!~ please let me cum!~~” Georgie replied eagerly, wanting to cum so badly. He arched his back and couldn’t even let out another moan. Only a quiet whimper was heard as he came all over the car seat. 

“Oh fuck~! Daddy’s gonna cum soon~ I’m gonna leave that hole of yours gaping~!” The man kept thrusting and thrusting till his huge, hot load filled he boy up like a cream filled donut.

He rubbed his back, panting as he slowly pulled out. Humming at the sight of Georgies hole gaping open for a couple seconds before closing up, some cum came out but most stayed. 

“Damn~ I did a good job on giving you a cream pie~” The man helped Georgie out his underwear and shorts on before carrying him in and tucking him into bed.

“Goodnight, Georgie~ I’ll be visiting you for a few weeks till your parents come back~”

Bill had went back to bed, not caring about his cum covered shirt or that he should probably tell the police what he just witnessed. 

Oh well, he’d probably do the same if he could.


	3. Pleasure therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stans a therapist, and he ends up doing some very sensual therapy with a new patient of his.

PAIRING: therapist Stan x psycho Teen! Georgie (With a hint of Bill x Georgie~ he’s also his dad in this)

KINKS: deepthroat, biting kink, pain kink, musk, cum drinking

Georgie was in the backseat quietly twiddling with a bone he had kept in his pocket, it was a rabbit bone. Although he couldn’t tell what part of the body it came from he kept it with him at all times. They were on their way to a therapist appointment.

Bill glanced at his son occasionally with the rear view mirror. He loved him so much but was also concerned about him. He hoped a therapist would help Georgie. When they arrived, Bill smiled gently at Georgie. "We-We're here, bun~"

Georgie smiled back a little bit, the boy didn’t smile that much but he looked so adorable whenever he did. He put the bone is his pocket, but he pouted when he relaxed he got some blood on his new converse shoes. It was from the fight at school. Georgie held Bills hand as they walked in.

Bill checked the boy in and waited with him in the lounge area. He kept holding his hand and gently rubbed his thumb along him. "If y-y-you d-don't like him, w-w-we can always get you s-someone else if you want." Bill wanted to make sure Georgie felt comfortable. He'd do anything for him and would let him get his way with anything. He was a sensitive parent since he was alone raising Georgie.

Georgie lightly leaned his head on Bills shoulder, “If he’s a meanie then we can get a new one.” He gave his hand a gentle squeeze. The boy didn’t show it, but he was honestly nervous. He didn’t show much emotion during situations like this.

The receptionist finally called for Georgie saying the therapist will see him now. Bill squeezed Georgie's hand and kissed his cheek. "I l-love you." The first-time father was also a bit nervous for Georgie. He wanted his son happy. "I'll be r-right here wh-when you get out, and w-we can eat wha-whatever you want afterwards~"

Georgie felt a bit better from the cheek kiss, he gave Bill a hug and kissed his cheek in return. “Love you more~” He got up and went into the room that he was told to go in. The boy nervously and hesitantly knocked on his therapists door.

“Come in," Stan called when he heard the knock. He smiled at the teen and motioned for him to sit down in the chair in front of his desk. "Close the door behind you and have a seat. How are you doing today, Georgie?"

Georgie sat in the chair, he rubbed at his own worst to calm himself down. “I’m doing okay..I got in a fight though.” He smiled as he thought of punching in the kids face, although he knew he shouldn’t be thinking about it. 

Stan smiled at him. He watched the teen's body language. "What happened? What did you get into a fight about?" The therapist lounged back in his seat while he listened to him. He looked the boy over and thought he was adorable. 

Georgie thought more about the fight, “Some kid said I was like a robot, because I didn’t ‘smile’ enough.” He growled as he kept thinking. The feeling of his fist meeting with the kids face made him feel less mad though. “I kicked his teeth in! It was fun~”

Stan smirked. He was pleased with the boy. He could tell Georgie needed more stimulation so he resorted to fighting. "Ah, you're a little tiger~ I assume you won the fight?~" He asked with a grin.

The boy nodded, giggling as he kept rubbing at his wrist. “I didn’t get to finish though, I usually get to bite their ears off! But the teacher pulled me off of him before I could.” Georgie pulled out the rabbit bone again, he rubbed his thumb along it.

Stan grinned more. "What a shame that your teacher had to step in!" The therapist noticed the teen fiddling with something. "What's that piece you got there?"

“Rabbit bone!” Georgie held it up, smiling adorably. Despite acting so cute and looking perfect he could rip someone’s throat out if he could. “I found it in the woods last week! I can’t tell which bone it is though.”

"How neat~" Stan looked at the bone closely and hummed a bit. "Looks to me like it's from its leg~ That's a nice little lucky token you've got~" He glanced at the time they had left for their session. He felt really confident he could handle Georgie.

Georgie then sat in the therapists lap, he nuzzled into his neck and gave him a gentle hug. The boy felt glad that the therapist was actually nice.

Stan hummed happily and wrapped his arms around Georgie to tug him close. His hold was firm and dominant but very comforting. "You're a little tiger cub~ You get feisty sometimes but you're just a little kitten~"

Georgie made a quiet noise as he was hugged back, a small giggle came out from the pet name. He kissed Stan’s jawline affectionately, he was so small in his lap even though he was a teen.

Stan started rubbing the teen softly to show affection. He smirked a bit as he thought about all the dirty things he wanted to do to him. "You're just /wanting/ to be made submissive, aren't you?~~" Stan kissed his cheek and groped the boy's thicc ass.

Georgie’s blush grew deeper as he was rubbed, he nuzzled into him more and wrapped his legs around his waist. The boy was feeling so tingly and warm all over, he wasn’t used to it, but he loved the new feeling.

Stan hummed while he slowly explored Georgie's body. The man felt himself starting to get hard. He shamelessly pressed in between the boy's legs so he could feel the bulge. "You feel that?~"

“Is that your dick?” Georgie asked, groping it immediately and giving it a gentle squeeze. “Ooh~ it’s really hard!~” 

The therapist rubbed the teens hips, giving his ass a playful smack. “Want a taste of it?~” He unzipped his pants, pulled his monster cock out and placed Georgie on his knees. 

Georgie felt the warm rod twitch and pulse on his face, he slowly stroked it and nuzzled his nose into it. 

“Jeez, do you not wash your cock before letting people touch it?” He smirked, sniffing the unwashed cock even more and rubbing it along his face some more. 

“Not really, I prefer a whore like you to wash it for me~” Stan played with Georgies hair and let him mess with his manhood. 

Now the teen was sucking on the tip while lustfully fondling his balls while he cleaned it. Eventually, he began going deeper till all of the therapists 10 inch dick was down his whole throat. 

Stan grunted, now gripping onto Georgies hair to thrust into his small throat while his heavy testicles slapped against his chin. “Oh, fuck~ you’re pretty good at cleaning dicks~ you been sucking on anybody else’s?” 

Georgie shook his head no, then pulled off to reply. “I’ve practiced on bananas~” He quickly went back to sucking off at Stans cock like it was a melting popsicle. The therapist didn’t really need to thrust, since Georgie was pleasuring him so good that his legs were quivering.

The teens mouth was, unsurprisingly, wet and hot. Same with his throat. It felt better than his wife’s throat, who could barley even take his cock or handle how rough he was. Maybe he can leave her for this slutty psycho..

What made it better was that Georgie was curvy like a grown woman, his wife didn’t have that. He was way better than her. 

Stan made quiet groans and grunts as he felt his orgasm inching closer and closer. “Mm..you ever tasted cum before? I hope you don’t mind me busting a bit in the whore throat of yours~” 

Georgie began sucking him off even faster and more aggressively, which caused Stan to hold him down to cum down into his stomach. He could hear faint gulping sounds from him. 

The therapist wanted to be loud, and to have his way with the psycho but he new he couldn’t. He looked over at the clock again and say they had 5 minutes left. 

“Get your ass up here, bitch~” 

Obediently, Georgie pulled off his cock. But made sure to give it a few kisses before getting back in Stans lap. “Did I do good?~”

“Of course you did..you did way better than my wife~” The therapist groped and squeezes Georgies fat ass, his face was nuzzled into his neck. “I’d rather have you as my wife~..can I kiss you?” 

Georgie blushed, he has kissed his dad a few times. He even had a few make out sessions with him. However, he wouldn’t mind making out with him. He loved him the same way he loved his dad.

Stan moved his hands up to his hips, kissing back lustfully and lovingly as he made out with him. Not wanting this to stop. But their timer went off, Georgie pulled away with a cute little pout. “ I don’t wanna go yet!” 

“I know, princess, but your dads waiting for you. We can have some more fun on your next appointment~” Stan smiled reassuringly, kissing his cheek and lips as he put his cock back in his pants while Georgie got out of his lap and helped him. Once they got themselves situated, Stan let him leave. 

Bill drove the boy home, he had him in his lap and he casually had his hand down Georgies pants to grope him like Stan did. “H-How was your ap-appointment?”

“It was nice~ I like him..” Georgie had his hand wrapped around his dads cock, it was also similar to Stans. “Can I suck your cock when we get home?~”

Bills gonna be in for a ride..a very pleasurable one.


	4. Asthmatic Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie has a crush on Bills little brother, Georgie. He doesn’t want to fall for him though, because he’s too young, being only around 11 years old while he’s 16..but one night during a sleepover he can’t control his sexual urges.

PAIRING: Teen! Eddie x Young! Georgie

DISCLAIMER: Eddies around 15/16 while Georgies 11

KINKS: slight somnophilia, thigh fucking , groping, kissing, making out.

(There’s a little bit of wholesomeness to this chapter!)

It was around 11:00 o’clock at night, the losers club were at Bills house having a sleepover. Richie was doing his usual dirty jokes and annoying Eddie, Stan was reading his bird book, Ben was swooning over Beverly, Bill was having a mini-argument with Mike about if a lamb was better than a goat. 

However, Eddie wasn’t really paying attention to Richie, he was paying all of his attention to 11 year old Georgie Denbrough. 

To be honest, Eddie felt guilty for being in love with him. He’s always had feelings for him, he knew that Richie had a crush on him. But his heart was never for him, only for the boy. 

“Hey E-Eddie, quit eyef-fucking my brother, I n-need to ask you something.” Bill said teasingly, throwing a pillow at the teens head. Eddie threw the pillow back, “What is it? And don’t swear around Georgie!” 

Bill rolled his eyes, it wasn’t like Georgie was gonna ask what swear words meant. “You’re s-such a mom, but wh-which do you think is better? L-lambs or goats?” 

“Please say lamb, Eddie! pLEASE SAY LAMB-“ “SH-SHUT THE FUCK UP M-M-MICHEAL!” 

Eddie chuckled at them both, “Sheep, obviously.” Mike playfully punched Bills stomach, “Told you! Sheep are way better than goat!” 

“Oh f-fuck off! At least goats have cool l-looking eyes!” 

Eddie sighed, then went back to looking over at Georgie, admiring him..and his body. 

Oh god, his wearing his old shorts..

Eddie! Look! I made you something!” Georgie got up from his spot to show him a page he colored for him, which was fork his hello kitty book. “Aww, you made this for me?” He gently took it out of Georgies hands to look at it. “Thank you, bunny.” Eddie hugged him, smiling happily as he could smell something sweet radiating off of the boy.

Peaches...

The teens arousal was slowly growing, but he chose to keep ignoring it.

After a while, the losers fell asleep in their sleeping bags. Meanwhile, Eddie was struggling to sleep. He forgotten to bring his sleeping pills with him. Georgie has left to go back into his room, which bummed him out. It kind of sucked that they were all sleeping downstairs on the floor, well, Richie took the couch anyways.

However, the boy came back with a pillow and blanket. “Eddie? Are you still awake?” 

Eddie immediately perked up, feeling better now that his child-crush was here. “Yeah..you can’t sleep either?” 

“No..I had another bad dream about the clown again.” He whined softly, placing his pillow near Eddies. “Can I sleep with you? Please?” 

The older teen looked down at the thicc boys thighs, blushing a bit. He’s had a thing for them. “Um..sure, Georgie, I don’t mind~” he let Georgie get comfy, then laid back down with him. 

“Night night, Eddie..” He mumbled sleepily to the teen, not being able to keep his eyes open. “Goodnight, Georgie.” Eddie mumbled back, he couldn’t stop smiling. His heart overwhelmed and was beating heavily. 

Oh..he can’t help himself around him..

He gently pulled Georgie closer to his body once he was asleep, Eddie looked around at the losers to make sure none of them were awake. Once he was sure, he nuzzled into his neck, breathing in his sweet scent again. His hands moving down to his ass to gently grope him.

Fuck, Georgie had the best ass he’s ever felt. So soft, so squishy, and most importantly..so fucking BIG. He couldn’t stop the lewd little fantasies going through his mind. He needed to make this quick. 

The teens hard-on rubbed against Georgie, making his way to go in between his soft and warm thighs. “Fuck..please don’t wake up..” Eddie mumbled quietly, quickly tying to get his cock out of his pajama pants. 

His dick was average sized, surprisingly. But it was large enough to suck on.. if anybody wanted to.

Eddie slowly put his dick in between the sleeping boys thighs, they warmed his cold dick up so easily. His hands kept groping and squeezing Georgies ass, it was a good thing he gave him those red shorts..they fit him so perfectly. 

Slow and uneven thrusts were made, Eddie felt like he was dreaming. Being able to fuck his crush’s thighs made him so happy. His legs shook and he loved the intense waves of pleasure. 

“Oh fuck..Georgie..so good~~” the horny teen was mumbling to himself, the groping was getting more aggressive to the point where it made the boy wake up. He yawned and noticed what was happening.

“Eddie? What’re you doing to me?” Georgie asked innocently, looking up at Eddie with confused eyes. 

Eddie immediately pulled away, muttering “sHIT-“ since he didn’t expect him to wake up. “Oh fuck, um..Georgie I- I’m sorry- please don’t be mad pLease don’t be mad-“  
He covered his face in shame, his cock twitched to be touched again. “Oh god..I’m so disgusting, I shouldn’t be doing this-“ 

“Eddie, it’s okay.” Georgie hugged him again, nuzzling into his chest. “I’m not mad! But what were you doing? I kinda liked it.”

The teen pulled his hands away, did he really just heard that. “You..you liked it?” 

Georgie nodded again, smiling shyly. “Yeah..I did..can you keep going?” He looked down at his dick. “Ooh~ your thingys hard like a rock~” 

Eddie felt better, since he didn’t scare his crush. But now he couldn’t believe this sweet little boy enjoyed getting groped and having his thighs fucked. “Get in my lap, babe~ I’ll keep going all night~” Some dominance came out, now the teen was laying on his back. His cock ready to bust. 

He obediently did this, he looked up at Eddie with a shy smile as he allowed this thicc thighs to be rubbed by the fuck-rod. The teens thrusting stayed the same, it was slow but shaky due to joy. 

“Oh, god~ do you know how long I’ve been wanting to do this to you?~” Eddie caressed his cheeks, smiling back. “You’re so beautiful~” his thumb rubbed Georgies bottom lip. 

Another thing he loved about him was his lips, so pretty..so kissable. 

“Can I kiss you, love? I don’t want anybody else to be your first.” He leaned in a little, waiting for Georgies consent. 

“Yes~ I want you to be my first anyways~” 

Oh, gosh, that set him off so easily. He kissed Georgie sweetly, his tongue immediately invading his small mouth. He even tasted like peaches. 

Eddies cock was going to bust his nut at any moment, but he wanted to hold it in. He made out with the little boy, tongues twiddled with each other and quiet sweet little whimpers could be heard from Georgie. 

The teen pulled away for a moment to kiss his cheek, “I love you~ and your body~ I’ve always had.” 

He whispered sweet little nothings to him as he kept fucking his thighs, cock red from holding in his cum for so long. “Can I cum on your stomach? I wanna mark you as mine, babe~” 

Georgie nodded again, his cheeks were red from feeling shy due to the compliments. He laid on his back while Eddie stroked himself over the boys stomach, quiet groaning was heard as he busted all over him. It was hot and it made Georgie giggle. “Love you too~” 

Eddie panted as he finished, overwhelming joy stayed in his body. “Hey, do you wanna go back up to your room? We can keep kissing till the sun rises up.”

And they did, the two made out with each other all night till the sun came up. Their tongues were sore but they didn’t care. Eddie told Georgie they had to keep this a secret that nobody else could know. 

They kept that secret for 27 years, till they were fully grown adults.


	5. He was a skaterboi,,but turned into a skaterwhore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill Denbrough returns to Derry 27 years later in hopes of defeating IT with his friends, however, he’s gets distracted by a thicc skater kid and his ghost little brother
> 
> He’s in for a shameful ride..

PAIRING: young! Georgie Denbrough x Adult! Bill Denbrough x young! Dean 

KINKS: threesome, age gap, incest, throat fucking, ball sucking, facials

‘Jesus Christ, how long has it been since he’s rode his bike?’

Bill thought to himself as he struggled to ride his old bike Silver, it’s been so long since she’s gotten used. But after a couple moments it warmed up to the man. He chuckled, gripping onto the handles.

“Yeah, I missed you too.” 

Slowly, he was peddling faster and faster. A wave of nostalgia hit him, and he loved it. 

“Hi-ho silver, away!” He shouted into the street, peddling faster and letting out a few laughs. God, it’s been so long since he’s felt this happy. Bill looked over, his happy smile quickly went away. 

It was his old house. 

The peddling has slowed down, he saw a mom holding her baby, and a young boy who looked to be around 11 years old was on his skateboard. 

Oh shit, it was the same kid from the restaurant. 

A couple more memories invaded Bills mind, memories of his dead little brother Georgie reminded him of the good and bad times with him.

And..the sexual ones. He could remember how unbelievably curvy he was, his ass was better than fucking some old crusty sock. The man couldn’t really remember how fucking his little brother started, it just, happened.

He stopped to look at his house, remembering the day he let him out. The day he let him die. 

‘Damn it, Bill, don’t fucking cry. Not now.’

The man sighed, then went back to peddling. His joy for silver had faded away. Now being replaced with sad memories. He didn’t even notice his cock started to get a little hard. 

“Hello?”

A tiny, nervous voice was heard from the sewer drain that bill passed by. It sure as hell wasn’t his voice or anybody else’s. 

It sounded..familiar. 

“H-hello?” Bill replied, getting off of silver and letting her fall to the ground. 

“Helloo? Bill?” 

Was it him? Could it be? His baby brother? 

“G-Georgie?” Bill felt like he could cry tears of joy, thoughts of it probably being Pennywise were ignored. “Billy? Is it really you?” Georgie came closer to the entrance, he looked the same the day he left. Pink lips, slightly red cheeks, and those innocent brown eyes..

It was definitely him. it had to be him! 

“T-Take my hand, Georgie!” The man put his hand out for him, it was immediately being grabbed onto by the little boy. Out of excitement, Bill quickly pulled him out and held his cold body close to his big warm one. “Oh gosh, I’ve m-missed you s-so much!” 

“No way! I missed you way more!” Georgie replied, pouting adorably. “You look so different, you look like daddy when he was in highschool!” 

Bill chuckled, quickly wiping his tears away with his freehand. He hasn’t gotten compared to his shitty father in so long, at least it was positive. “How l-long have you been here, th-though? You st-still look the same.” 

“Um, I dunno. And who’s that?” Georgie pointed over to someone behind him, Bill looked, and saw the skater kid.

“Why are you holding him?” Dean asked nervously, he’s seen the man before, but he was nervous for the little boy. Thinking that he was getting kidnapped. 

“Don’t be scared! He’s my big brother Bill!” Georgie replied sweetly and innocently to Dean, giggling as he kissed his brothers cheek. “Can we play that game again? Please?” 

Oh god, the ‘game’ was him fucking the pure boy like a flesh light. Bill forgotten he called it that to keep Georgie sweet and pure. 

“Sh-sure, Georgie..” Bill replied, now looking over at Dean. 

Maybe he can include him.. 

“D-do you wanna play with us, kid?” Bill didn’t know his name, he didn’t feel like asking him. 

Dean was nervous, since his mom was a couple blocks away. But.. he’s known Georgie for a long time, since he’s moved here, he’s been hanging out with him all the time. He even talked to him while he stayed in the sewer drain or down the bathtub drain. 

“Um, I guess, what game is it?” He asked, getting on his skateboard. “It’s special! You can’t know the name of it yet~” Georgie replies to Dean, giggling innocently and somewhat..mischievously.

Dean was hesitant to go with a stranger, but he trusted Georgie. So he figured it would be fine. 

Bill ended up taking the two boys to a hotel, when one of the workers asked if they were his kids, he said yes. 

Once they got to the room. Bill was already getting a raging hard-on, due to thinking of all the lewd things he was going to do with these boys. The man sat on the edge of his bed, trying to get his hung cock out of his pants.

Luckily, Georgie helped him. Once it was out he giggled excitedly. “Ooh~ you’ve grown, Bill!~ Dean, come get a look!” 

Dean hesitantly looked, his heart skipping a beat from how big it was. “Holy cow! It’s bigger than my dads! And mine..” he got on his knees to curiously touch it. He was feeling tingly all over, and Georgie felt the same. 

Bill bit his bottom lip, trying to hold his moans in. He played with Georgies hand with one hand while the other was playing with deans. “Y-you two are such c-cuties~”

“Oh! Dean! I can make Bills thingy disappear!”   
“You can? Show me!” Dean was now a little more comfortable, his curious hands were now fondling Bills heavy balls, they were warm and soft. But he made sure to keep his focus on Georgie. 

The boys eyes widened with surprise as he watched the other take all of Bills cock down his throat, a huge bulge appeared and he sucked intensely on it. Bill grunted, gripping onto Georgies hair tightly. “F-Fuck~!” He unknowing began to thrust a little bit while pushing the other little boys face into his balls. “S-suck on these for a little bit~”

Dean did so, humming quietly and manage to take both into his mouth while Georgie was basically deep throating him. He had no problem with taking it due to him and the losers club taking turns on his mouth in the woods for weeks till he went missing. 

Quiet moans and grunts were heard from Bill. This felt so wrong to be doing this to his baby brother and a little boy he didn’t know. But he didn’t care, his wife couldn’t make him feel this good at all. 

“H-hey kid, switch places~” He pulled Georgie off and put him in Deans place while Dean was attempting to do what Georgie did. But he wasn’t as skilled as he was. Bill giggles at the boy and clunged to his hair. “N-Need help?” 

He nodded, waiting for the man to start moving his hips. Once he did, his gags were loud and he struggled to breathe. Tears threatened to come out, Bill noticed this and caressed Deans cheeks. “I kn-know~ it doesn’t feel good, but you’ll get used to it~ j-just let me have my way w-with you~” 

Intense thrusting and loud gagging filled the room, Georgie had pulled off to sit next to Bill so he could make out with him. The man pulled the boys face close to his so he could kiss him while corrupting Dean. 

After a while, Bill pulled away from Georgie. “F-Fuck, I’m gonna b-bust soon, you w-want any cream while I put it on his face?”  
“Nope, he can have it~ I’ll wait on my turn~” 

Bill pulled out of the boys sore and aching throat, Georgie stroked his cock so he wouldn’t have to. Huge loads of cum went into Deans mouth and all I’ve this face and hair. 

“D-Damn.. you did really good just like Georgie~ d-do you know your way back home?” 

Dean panted, being too mindless to respond. But he nodded after a couple seconds. 

“G-Good~ I’ll clean your face off before letting you leave.” 

Georgie got a towel and cleaned his face off, once they were ready, Bill let Dean leave.

“Y-you want your cream n-now, princess?” 

A eager nod came out of the boy, “Yes!~” he giggled a she laid on his back while his head was laying out on the end. His mouth opened and his tongue was out. 

Bills cock became hard again at the site, “Y-Your such a whore~ I l-love it~~” He shoved his monster cock into his throat, fucking it with no mercy while he gripped onto it. “So m-much better than my wife~“

Quiet but happy moans were coming out of Georgie as he was face-fucked. He happened to love this game a little too much, just like his older brother. 

“Mm~ are you a cock whore, hun?” The man asked without stuttering, he stopped thrusting to let his cock rest in the warm wet cavern. 

Georgie nodded, moaning shakily as he came in his pants. Bill came all the way down his throat, groaning as his hips began thrusting again. 

Once he finished, the man pulled out and hugged Georgie close. “W-wanna cuddle for a little bit?~” the thicc boy nodded again, he clearly looked sleepy and was also wanting to cuddle.

Meanwhile, dean was..in a bit of a pickle. The clown cage back but now he was asking to eat his “ass”? 

Eh, he’s gonna go home, he’s hungry.


	6. Which one would be more interesting?

So, I have some ideas for chapters. However, I’m the worst at deciding things. So, I’ll let you choose for me! You can comment a number on which one you think would be a good chapter to post 

1\. Losers club x Georgie   
Well, I haven’t decided if I can put Beverly in this. But you can also decide on that if you want :)

2\. Futa! Mama Beverly x Georgie

3\. An AU where Bode (from Locke and key) is Georgies twin brother and Bill gets kinky with both

4\. Every character that Jaeden martell has played (Jacob Barber, Jacob Thrombey, etc) gets kinky with Georgie

5\. Jacob Thrombey takes advantage that he looked exactly like Bill to get Georgie to give him a blowjob

6\. Bill competing with (insert character) to see who can fuck Georgie better

I’m still gonna do a Bill x Georgie chapter before doing any of these first!


	7. Bill gets caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bills trying to bust a nut but gets caught by Georgie, so he asks him for help.

PAIRING: Teen! Bill x Young! Georgie

Kinks: incest, age gap, handjobs, face-sitting, rimming/tongue-fucking, etc

Soft grunts and moans were heard from Bills room, it was late at night and he was horny. He was having trouble sleeping so he figured he could wank one off before going to sleep. He was trying to think of his crush, Beverly. 

She was pretty, her eyes were blue and her hair was a pretty mix of orange and red. He loved her freckles, but..that wasn’t his true crush. 

His true crush was his 14 year old little brother, Georgie. He had the fattest ass he’s ever seen, without clothes it seemed bigger. Bill knew he shouldn’t be thinking about his brother like that, but how couldn’t he? He was so..hot. 

The teen stroked himself harder, almost coming to a climax before hearing a innocent little voice ask “Bill? What’re you doing?”

Georgie stood in Bills doorway, wearing one of his old shirts that no longer fit his older brother. That turned the teen on even more. 

“H-Hey Georgie, d-did I wake y-you up?~” Bill has a idea in his head, one he had for so long and one he has since Georgie had started getting thicc. 

“Yeah, you did!” He pouted adorably, his arms crossed as he walked in. Georgies eyes turned to Bills hard, exposed cock. “Why’s your thingy out?” 

“I n-need your help w-with it, G-Georgie, it w-won’t go away~ it’s like a f-fever but hotter~!” Bill was pretending to be sick, it did look like he had a fever and it easily tricked the younger teen. “I wanna be your nurse! How do I make it feel better?” 

He sat on the bed near Bills cock, looking at it curiously. “T-Touch it~ and pull your p-pants down~” 

Georgie shyly obliged, his fat ass looking so delicious and fuckable. Bills mouth watered at the site, he smacked it as soon as it was out just to see it jiggle. 

It made the younger teen yelp, then pouted again. “Hey! Don’t be rough..” it did feel oddly good though..

“S-sorry~” Bill replied teasingly, “S-Sit on my face, and touch my..r-r-rod.” 

Georgie has played ‘nurse’ with his older brother as long as he can remember, he never remembered it going like this. “Bill, are you sure that your sick?” He asked as he got ready to sit in his face, asscheeks lightly rubbing against him.

“Y-Yes! I’m sure~!” The teen replied eagerly, looking at the untouched pink hole with lust filled hunger for it. He buried his nose in it to get a good whiff of his sweet scent, moaning a little from it. 

Georgie let out a gasp, not expecting a warm nose to meet with his hole. He bit his bottom lip, not saying anything about it. He stroked Bills cock like he wanted him to, it was slow but good enough for Bill. 

The older teen was in heaven, groping and squeezing Georgies assxheeks as he began eating him out aggressively. His cock throbbed and twitched happy in response to the younger teen. 

Now, Georgie was moaning quietly. “Bill~~!” He rode his tongue, fat ass jiggling and thighs rubbing against his brothers face as he kept stroking him off. 

Bill was wanting to cum so badly, but he knew he couldn’t. He had to wait so he could embrace and enjoy this experience. 

Maybe Beverly can ride his face next time they meet...

The younger teen didn’t know it, but his own little cock was hard and twitched. However, both brothers ignored it. Not seeing it as important. 

The riding on Bills tongue got faster and faster, same with the cock-stroking. Pre-cum leaked and stained the bedsheets.

Bill didn’t warm Georgie as he cummed all over his wrist, growling and groaning loudly with some swear words throughout while still eating his ass like it was cake. 

He pulled away, panting heavily. “Stay on my face the whole night~ I like your medicine~” 

“You’re such a perv, Bill..you’re lucky I love you so much~”

//this was rushed because I’m too excited over vacation! More chapters will be coming by though!


	8. Banging in the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The losers want to have their way with Georgie, even if Bill gets jealous about it

PAIRING: losers club x Georgie 

KINKS: a whole bunch that I can’t even name them all

It was Saturday morning, Bill sat on the couch holding his little brother in his lap. The boy looked sleepy, since he woke up to watch the cartoons playing on TV. He wore his flannel and nothing else.

Bill smiled down at him, then began nuzzling into his neck, kissing it softly and sweetly. This made the boy giggle and squirm, “Bill~ I wanna have fun later~!” The teen chuckled and playfully slid a hand up Georgies shirt to rub his soft tummy. 

“I kn-know~ you l-look good in my sh-shirts babe~” Bill was a little more..needy for him than usual today, because he agreed to let his best friends fuck his little brother.

He has fucked Georgie before, many many times. But despite all that lust he had for him he still loved him, and was still protective of him. 

“Y-You will h-have to get changed s-soon, though. We’re m-meeting the l-losers in the woods today.”

Georgie whined, he didn’t feel like going out today at all. He just wanted to stay inside with Bill and watch tv. “Do we have to? And what for?” 

Bill sighed, kissing the boys cheek with love and affection. “Yes, w-we have to, and it’s a surprise~ y-you might like it.”

For some hours, they cuddled. Soothing rubbing was put onto Georgies back, urging him back to a little nap. While he napped, Bill looked over his curvy body. 

Gosh, he was so happy he at least got to cover him up in hickeys last night. The teen hoped that they would be gentle with him.

He sighed again, then began kissing the sleeping boys face all over to wake him up. Causing Georgie to wake up in a fit of adorable giggles, “I’m not ready to leave yet~!” 

Bill couldn’t stop smiling at how adorable he was, even though he has taken his virginity he was still the sweetest and purest boy. “I know~ g-go get dressed, Georgie.” He playfully smacked his ass, making him yelp and pout as he got up to go into his room to get him dressed.  
Georgie came back down wearing a pink sweater and pink shorts to go with it, Bill held his hand and gave it a protective squeeze. “Y-You ready?” He asked softly, somewhat acting like a father.

The boy nodded, smiling softly as he headed out with him to the woods.

The losers club all waited at their spot in the woods, waiting for Bill and Georgie. Stan was the most nervous..because he was doing something illegal, they all were. But they didn’t really care other than him. 

What if he hurt him? Or what if he made him bleed?  
Worried thoughts were interrupted by a sudden hug, it being from Georgie. “Stanny~! I missed you~!” The male hugged back, smiling. “Missed you too.” He loves the boy, he really did. So did the others.

Stan hesitantly let go, not really wanting to since he got jealous easily just like Bill. They both watched as Georgie gave each loser a hug. 

“A-Alright, everyone drop their p-pants.” Bill started first, his cock was hung. It had a decent amount of thickness and he still had his foreskin with some pubic hair that was mostly shaven off. 

Georgie sat down on a log, watching them both curiously with a soft blush. 

Stans cock was also hung, same size as Bills. Since he was Jewish it had no foreskin at all. It throbbed and twitched. There was no public hair but there were a few veins. 

Next was Richie, he unsurprisingly turned out to be hung like the two, but was the hairiest. Puberty wasn’t nice to him, his balls were practically camouflaged with his black pubic hair. Eddie stared it with jealousy..and got hard just from looking at it. 

“Damn, Eddie, didn’t know you wanted my special sausage~!” He teasingly swung his cock side to side, chuckling as Eddie turned away. “Fuck off! Not my fault your dicks big!” The losers laughed at the stupid joke.

Eddie pulled his shorts down, his dick was average, but good enough. It also had no pubic hair like Stans. Beverly was next. 

None of them, including Georgie and Ben, expected the only girl to have a cock. It was a little bigger than Eddies, but still average with some orange pubic hair. She smirked, “You jealous, tozier?” Richie flipped Beverly off. “Shut up, fire crotch!” 

Next up was Ben, who was hesitant. He’s lost weight recently, so he’s mostly chubby. “Um..don’t laugh? Please guys?” 

“Sh-Sure Ben, we promise.” Bill reassured him, smiling. “G-Georgie doesn’t judge~ he wouldn’t mind if your d-dick looked like a dogs!” “Yeah, Benny! I won’t mind!” Georgie replied, smiling innocently. 

Ben felt a little better, giggling at the innocent boy. He pulled his pants down, his 7 inch and slightly skinny cock flopping out. It looked nearly identical to Eddies.

Last up was Mike, who already had his cock out. He was the exact same as Bill, Stan and Richie. 

“S-So, Georgie, wh-which one you want most?”

The boy rubbed at his cheek a little as he thought to himself, “Richie!” He pointed at the trash mouth. 

“Looks like I’m Georgies favorite.” Richie teased again, noticing how jealous Bill and Stan looked. 

The rest of the losers watched and jerked off as Richie went up to him, placing his heavy cock right on Georgies face. “Suck on my balls first~ they need a good cleaning with that whore mouth of yours~” 

Georgie curiously looked at the hair piece of male anatomy, lightly giving them a sniff. “Oh~ they kinda smell funny~ they definitely need to get cleaned!” 

A warm wet tongue immediately began licking at them, humming softly as Georgie stroked Richies hard cock while cleaning his balls. The teen gasped a little and took a hold of his hair. “Damn! I knew you were good but I didn’t know you were /this/ good!” The trash mouth groaned and enjoyed the pleasure the slutty little boy gave him.

Georgie pulled off, “All clean!~” He giggled, then started sucking Richies cock. Humming softly as he took it all down his throat. 

Richie gasped, “HOLY FUCK!” He held Georgie down, pushing him onto the log to fuck his mouth. “Shit this is better than fucking eddies moms mouth!” 

“Shut the fuck up Richie and fuck his damn face! We don’t have all day!” Eddie replied, his sexual frustration coming out. 

“Fine, fine, Eddie spaghetti.” Richie snickered, moaning out as Georgies sucking increased. “Damn!~ you’re so good!~” The thrusting became more and more intense and the teen eventually felt his climax slowly creeping up.

“Holy shit! We just got started and I’m already gonna nut!~ He’s a pro at this Bill!” 

“Th-thanks, R-Rich. I t-taught him~” Bill replied, chuckling at how trash mouth was impressed by Georgies blowjob skills.

Richie was practically tea-bagging Georgie, his hairy balls slapped his little nose and his hair asshole was right in his face as he came down his throat. “Fuuuuckkk! Take all of it, bitch~ you’re cleaning my ass next.” 

Once he was done, Richie sat on his face. But made sure to not entirely suffocate him. The boy stuck his nose to get a smell of his hole. Humming at the musk scent as he licked away at the inside of the teens ass. 

“Damn! Did you teach him that too Bill?” “Nope, I th-think he learnt that on h-his own~“ 

After a couple minutes, Richie came again. Covering the ground with his load. But his cock still stayed hard. He got up, smiling as he saw Georgie trying to pull his ass back. “Not done yet!” The boy said, digging his whore tongue back into Richie.

“You got other asses to eat, Georgie~ pick another one!” Richie pulled away and sat back next to Eddie who was still jerking away. “Need help, Ed’s?~” He rolled his eyes. “Hell no, rich.” 

Georgie thought for a couple of seconds again, then pointed at Stan. “Stanny~!” 

Stan wasn’t expecting to get picked so soon, he smiled shyly and got up. “Want me to be gentle, Georgie?~” he sat next to him on the log and played with his hair. 

“Stan! You don’t need to be gentle with me~!” Georgie reassured the teen, getting on his knees to stroke his hung cock for him. Occasionally giving it a few kisses.

He panted shakily, still feeling nervous to even call the boy a lewd name. “Are you sure?” He asked, rubbing the head of his cock along the boys face to edge himself. “I’m sure~!” The boy sucked on the head, holding onto Stans hips and squeezing them to let him know he could thrust. 

Stan did so, pulling his head down as he let out shaky whimpers and whines. He’s wanted this for so long, he knew he’d probably regret this later but he needed release now. “Fuck! Georgie~! You feel so good~!” Shaky moans came out as he moved Georgies head up and down, he felt bad that he was making him gag.

The losers kept watching as Stan pounded away into his tight throat, feeling way better than his own hand. “Ooh~! Georgie~!” The teen moaned his name out, feeding the boy his hot load.

He kept him on his cock a little longer, admiring how adorably mindless he looked as he gulped his cum down. Stan pulled him off and kissed his cheek. “Cutie~ you wanna clean me before picking another?” 

Georgie nodded, he pulled away to suck on his hairless balls. Loving how clean it smelt and how smoother it felt on his tongue. The teen relaxed and closed his eyes to let him have his way with his cock.

Then, his tongue moved to Stans asshole. Repeating the same techniques he used on Richie a few minutes ago. Stan hummed and let him lick away before shoving his cock back in his mouth. “Hold on..can I piss down your throat?”

Georgie nodded, humming as he felt the warm yellow fluids go into his stomach. Swallowing it obediently and eagerly. “Good girl..” Stan mumbled happily, smiling as he pulled the boy off again. He kissed his cheek and then his lips. Not even realizing he called him a girl.

“N-No kissing, Stan! I d-didn’t say-“ 

“Shut up. Just shut up Bill.” Stan replied in a pissed off tone, then nuzzled into the boy. “Go on and pick~ I wanna cuddle while you suck dick~”

Bill growled quietly in anger, but went back to slowly jerking himself off.

“Hm.. I’m gonna go with Eddie~!” Georgie giggled as he pointed at Eddie, making cute little grabby hands at him.

“Ooh! Eddie spaghetti’s gonna lose his virginity!” Richie joked, playfully punching eddies side. “Shut up Richie!” Eddie growled, then pulled the boy on his cock. Moaning as Georgie sucked aggressively on the decent cock size. 

Eddie grabbed one of his hands, placing it on his ass. “Can..can you finger me? Just till I bust?” 

The boy nodded, smiling while sucking his dick and fingering Eddies ass to pleasure him. “Ah!~ fuck!~ thank..thank you~” He bit his bottom lip, arching his back to let the pleasure take over him. 

//annd the planes late! So I wrote a little more


	9. Gangbang in the woods (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short part 2

PAIRING: losers club x Georgie

KINKS: there’s a lot! 

(Chapter is gonna be a little short and rushed, but that’s because I’m gonna be posting the Futa momma Beverly chapter! I’m excited for it :)

Georgie was in the middle of sucking Eddie off till he unexpectedly felt his load come out so early, Stan was holding him protectively and somewhat lovingly like Bill would. 

“Ah~! Shit- fuck~!” Eddie mewled, his body shook as he panted. Since he was a little younger, being only 14, he came prematurely. 

However, the boy didn’t mind, he gulped it down and pulled off. His stomach was full and he didn’t know if he could take another load. “Damn, Georgie~ you’re better than Richie!” 

Eddie snickered, knowing that Richie would not take the joke kindly. Next up was Beverly, she pulled Georgie into her lap and kissed his cheek. “Does it have to be a blowjob, hun? I’m too impatient~” She bit her bottom lip and put a hand up his shirt to feel his soft skin. 

“Um..I dunno! You have to ask Bill!” Beverly, like most of the losers, loved Georgie like he was their own lover. “Hey Bill, can I put my dick in him?” 

Bill was hesitant, he was the one who wanted to fuck him first. But if Beverly was impatient, she could go ahead and take it. “Sh-sure, I don’t mind.”

The girl smiled, then pulled down Georgies pants, exposing his ass to everyone. She gave it a playful smack, “Damn, you got a fat ass for an 8 year old~” Georgie gasped from the sudden spanking, it made his own dick a little hard.

Beverly stuck her tongue inside of Georgie, humming at how amazing he tasted. The losers watched, stroking themselves even faster. The boy whimpered, he held onto Stan for comfort. 

Stan played with the boys hair, soothing him since this looked like his first time getting his ass eaten. “Know you know how good it feels, hun~” he whispered to him, kissing his lips sweetly and lustfully before pulling away. 

Beverly has eaten other asses before, but she’s never ate one that was actually clean and tasted good. Once she felt like he was fully prepped up, she lined her cock up to his asshole. 

“I’m gonna go extra rough on you, since you’ve been so good for us~” She thrusted in, growling at the pleasurable squeezing. “Fuck~! You really are a whore, Georgie!~ you’re not bleeding from my cock in you!~”

The boy has no idea what the word “whore” meant to him, but it made him feel good like how Bill called him “bitch”. 

Now, the losers were staring to circle them. Stan held Georgie while the boy stroked his still hard dick, and Beverly pounded into him. Mike gently grabbed Georgies free hand. “You okay with stroking me off too?~”

“Hold on, boys! I need him in a better position, I’m not getting deep enough~” Beverly pouted at them, she was like a sister to Georgie. She held him in her lap, then threw the pair of pink pants away so Georgie wore only his pink sweater. The girl pulled it up to show off his flat tummy and beautifully pale skin. 

Then, she put her arms over his legs, then took a hold of his head and gripped onto his hair. Putting Georgie into the full Nelson position was the hottest thing the losers club seen. 

Georgie gasped, then let out a shaky moan. “Bevviee~~!” His prostate was getting hit by Beverlys cock, and his own little dick twitched to get touched. It was only 5 inches, maybe 4. 

Stan stood on the left, letting the slutty boy stroke his dick while the other strokes Mikes. Ben had a small idea, he took one of Georgies feet and took his shoes off. Then his socks. 

Ben, began fucking the boys feet. Loving how perfect and soft they were on his cock. “Mm..you got the cutest feet, Georgie~” he playfully tickled them, making the boy squirm and giggle while getting fucked by his dick girl crush. 

Mike was now fucking his face, groaning as he listened to his gags and enjoyed the suckling. 

Moans, grunts and skin-on-skin slapping were heard in the woods. They were having the time of their lives

Bill has already came, but he kept going. Still watching with arousal and jealousy. The teen eventually came once more on Georgies stomach, biting his lip.

Soon after, Richie came on the boys face while he was still sucking Mike off. 

Now, Georgie was practically getting his whole body covered in the losers loads. Beverly moaned loudly as she came inside, not pulling away for a while till she laid him back down on the log. “Damn, he looks drunk!” 

There was a mindless look on his face, he panted and rugged on Stans shirt. He couldn’t speak since his throat was sore and still busy swallowing cum. “What is it, hun? You want us to fill you up some more?” He smiled, holding the boy closely as he thrusted into his already filled ass.

Well, you know the drill at this point. They all fucked Georgie till the sun came down and till he passed out. Bill didn’t get a turn, But that’s okay. He’s glad the losers and his little brother had fun in the woods.


	10. Baby boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly at first wants her baby boy, Georgie, to be her next husband..but she changes her mind and makes him the wife.

PAIRING: Momma Futa Beverly x Georgie

KINKS: incest, age gap, face fucking, femdom, spanking, mommy kink, etc  
((Georgie kinda starts out as the dom, but eventually becomes the sub

Beverly loves Georgie, she really did. He was so beautiful, getting most of her looks and rarely ever had any of his fathers genes. He was 17, almost 18. But never had any intention to leave his mother, since he loved her so much too.

But, back before he was born, and before she got her surgery..she was so unhappy. Her husband was abusive, and constantly forced himself onto her. It wasn’t until she found out she was pregnant it made her more terrified. 

What if her baby turned out to be a miscarriage? Or turned out to be just like his horrible father?

Those scared thoughts eventually went away the day Georgie was born, Beverly couldn’t believe how beautiful her baby was. She couldn’t let her husband near him, she wouldn’t.

So, the mom packed her and the babies things in the night, already had her house in Florida full of furniture for her and Georgie. And left, she purposely left behind her wedding ring for her shitty husband as a ‘Fuck You’ to him.

Her babyboy was the sweetest thing, almost like he wasn’t a boy but a girl. Beverly loved everything about him, from the innocent brown eyes all the way down to his small feet. She got constant complaints how ‘she shouldn’t let her boy become a girl.’ Or how ‘she shouldn’t let him wear or even like girly things.’

Beverly didn’t care, if liking hello kitty or pink made the boy happy, she will let her baby be happy.

But, the more he got older, the more curvy and beautiful he became.

The moms sexual thoughts for the boy then came once he turned 6, his ass was getting a little more rounder and bigger each day. Beverly would rub her clit in bed so much at night, fantasizing how she would tongue fuck him. She even imagined how his little moans and whines would sound.

This was her first attempt to try something. Beverly sat at the couch, watching Georgie color away in a coloring book she bought for him. Her eyes traveled down to his ass.

She gave it a gentle, but loving and motherly grope. It made the boy giggle and squirm. “Mommy! What’re you doing?” Beverly smiled, chuckling as she pulled Georgie in her lap and kept her hands on his ass. “We’re gonna play a game today, honey~ I think you might like it~”

“Ooh! What is it? Is it hide and seek?” He asked excitedly, hugging her and nuzzling into her chest. Christ, Beverly could already feel her clit twitch and her pussy get wet just by her son. Oh..he’s too cute!

“Nope, it’s even better!~” She rubbed his back, and began to unbutton her pants. Slowly pulling them off and showing off her wet cavern to him. “You know you came out of me, right?” 

Georgie looked down, seeing the clear wet juices. “I did? How did I even get in there as a baby?” The innocent question made Beverly laugh, “Oh, honey, I made you~ you’re so adorable~” she caressed her babyboys face, then covered it in kisses. 

A fit of giggles were heard from Georgie, “Mommyyy! Too much kisses!” Beverly pulled away and kissed his neck a couple of times, then put him down on the floor. 

The horny mom spread her legs, her pussy was a little hairy, but it was mostly shaven for him. “You have to make mommy feel good~ and if you win, I’ll make you feel good too!~”

Georgie looked at his moms pussy with curiosity and moved his face closer to it. He poked her clit. “How do I make you feel good mommy?” 

She nearly let out a moan from the touch, but held it in. “You see that pink pearl your poking? Suck on it for mommy~” 

The boy obliged, he sucked on his moms clit, humming softly from feeling her pubic hairs tickle his button nose.

Beverly let out a shaky groan, she grasped onto his hair and played with it. “Ooh~ good boy, Georgie~! So good~ now put your tongue in here~” she spread open her labia to the entrance inside of herself.

Georgie pulled away, “Its really pink~!” He licked up the clear substance, just to get a taste of it. The boy licked his lips, then began to tongue-fuck his moms pussy.

Gosh, this made Beverly so happy, she couldn’t believe she got her precious baby boy to eat her pussy! He’s so good at it too! The mom began moaning louder, occasionally praising Georgie to make him go faster. 

After a while, she felt her orgasm inching closer and closer.

“Oh, god~! Mommy’s gonna cum!~ Say you love mommy’s pussy, baby!~~” she was practically fucking the boys face with her grinding. A muffled “I love mommy’s pussy!” Was heard from Georgie, it immediately made Beverly cum harshly on his tongue.

She’s never came this hard, her husband barely even know how to pleasure her.

The mom panted, letting go of Georgies hair and letting him breathe. “You kinda taste like oranges mommy~” Georgie giggled, he got up to say back up on the couch with her. “Oh! That means it’s my turn now?” He didn’t know he he could feel good like his mom could.

Beverly couldn’t wait for this, even if Georgie was feminine he would still make a great husband. She pulled his pants down, smiling at his little cocklet. The mom had her tits out and she began kissing her boy on the lips, shoving her tongue into his mouth and began fucking his throat with it.

Georgie squirmed slightly, but gave in to his mom. Sucking on her tongue a little and moaning as his cock was rubbed. Beverly pulled away, “When your older, I’m gonna make you my wife~” 

Originally, she thought he would be a good husband. However, due to his femininity, she would be the one to make him into her slut. “A wife? But aren’t I a boy mommy?” Georgie asked a little nervously, whimpering happily from the stroking in his tiny cock. 

“Boys can be wives too~ I’ll get you special toys to practice with when mommy gets her surgery.” She sucked intensely on the 6 year olds dick, loving his moans and whimpers. 

Georgie was loving the new feeling his mom was giving him, “Mm!~ mommy~! I love you~~!” Beverlys heart melted, she hummed in response. She really did love her future-femboy wife~

After a couple seconds, he came, but no cum could come out such he hasn’t went through puberty yet. But the mom didn’t mind that at all. 

Once they finished their game, Beverly pulled off and got themselves dressed. She spoiled him with cuddles and icecream, going on with their day like the lewd and illegal things they did didn’t happen. But, she did have Georgie eat her out everyday.

Some years passed, and Georgie was now 9. And thiccer, too. Beverly had scheduled her surgery on his 10th birthday as a surprise for him, which was in a week, she even thought of a new rule for him.

“SHORTS IN THE HOUSE ONLY.” At first, Georgie wasn’t a fan of the rule, because his mom wouldn’t keep her hands or face off of his increasingly fat ass. 

The boy laid on the couch, napping. Beverly came in with a bag of sextoys for him. She turned the tv off and woke him up. 

“Honey~ wake up~ I have a early birthday present for you~”

Georgie woke up immediately, he giggled excitedly and hugged his mom. “Whats in the bag? I wanna see!” 

Beverly set the bag on the coffee table, her pants were already off and the zipper to the bag was unzipped. “Look through it, and pick out one toy for yourself~”

Georgie got up to hug his mom, kissing her lips. A new thing shes taught him. “Thank you mommy!” Gosh, she loved his lips so much. “Hold on, give mommy a few more kisses~ and use your tongue this time~”

Happily, he began making out with Beverly. Moaning submissively as his ass was groped by her. They made out for a good solid 10 seconds before the boy pulled away, and looked through the bag. 

What interested him the most was a black, and slightly big dildo. He held it in his hands, it had a suction cup on the bottom of it. “You want that one, baby?~” the mom asked sweetly, rubbing herself as she watched Georgies cock grow in the red shorts.

He nodded, “do i suck on it? Like a lollipop mommy?” Georgie got up and helped his mom out by rubbing her neglected clit.

Beverly could cum any moment just at the thought of her babyboy deepthroating a dildo. She nodded, gently taking it and holding Georgies hand to lead up up to her bedroom. “Yes~ but it goes down your throat, it’ll hurt but I promise you’ll love the feeling of it in there~”

The thicc boy trusted his mom, nodding as he watched her put it on a stool. Suctioning onto it. “Here you go, baby~ momma will be watching you~” 

The dildo stood up on its own, having its own little curve. The stool was in front of the bed where Beverly laid with her vibrator.

Georgie sucked on the head, humming as he made eye contact with his mother. He slowly, but surely began sucking on how much he could fit in his little mouth. He gagged and his eyes started to water a little, but his mom was right. He did enjoy the feeling. 

Lewd little gags were heard as the boy made himself deepthroat the monster dildo, Beverly watched him and thrusted the vibrator into her pussy. “Oh, Georgie~ you’re so pretty when you gag~! You’re gonna be a good wife when you’re older!~” She praised him, loving how submissive and slutty he looked.

Georgie stopped moving his head, he trembled and moaned shakily as he came in his shorts. Beverly came soon after, loving the sight. 

“Mm~ come here, Georgie~ you did so good~!” Georgie pulled off, immediately laying next to his mom and nuzzling into her. “I’ll let you breed me, as a reward~”

“Breed you? But I thought I was your wife!” “You still are, baby~ I’m getting rid of my pussy next week, I’m getting something new, and I want you to feel it before it’s gone~”

Georgie shyly got into the mating press position, Beverly had her hands on the boys ass to help him thrust once he got in. His cock had gotten a little bigger, but was still a perfectly small size. 

He slowly went in, gasping at the warm and wet feeling of his moms pussy. “Ooh~ its warm~!” Beverly also gasped, she squeezed her boys asscheeks, enjoying the softness. “Go on, baby~ fuck your momma~”

Girly moans and skin-on-skin slapping filled the room, Georgie fucked his mom like it was the last day on earth. He even fucked Beverly better than his own dad!

“Mm!~ mommy!!~~ I love your pussy~! I’m gonna miss it when it’s gone~!” He panted and kept thrusting. 

Beverly grunted and kissed Georgie, “Oh~ you’ll love your birthday gift better than my pussy, baby~ you’ll love it so much that you won’t want anybody else to breed with, soon, I’ll breed you!” 

“Oh, mommy! I’d rather be with you than anybody else!~”

That set Beverly off again, she came harshly on her baby boys cock and held him down. Which caused him to cum too. “I love you so much, Georgie~” “I love you more, mommy~”

They stayed in that position, making out till it was time for dinner.

After George turned 10, he had went to the hospital with his mom for her surgery. It took a long time, it was a little boring. But he was patient.

When it was done, Beverly looked..the same. Being only 10 years old, Georgie didn’t really understand what changed till he got home with his mom.

“Go out your shorts on, baby~ mommy has to show you your gift~” He obliged, taking off his jeans and already put his red shorts on.

Beverly sat on the couch, pants off..and cock out. It almost looked like the dildo he kept, but better. And bigger..

Georgie came back down, his eyes widened, and his cheeks went red. “Do you like it?~” his mom asked, holding her cock up since it was so heavy. The boy nodded, “Crawl over here and touch it~”

Once again, Georgie obeyed his now mom-husband. He lovingly held it for her. “Am I your wife now, mommy?~” He rubbed it along his face, fondling her balls as he looked up at her lustfully. 

“Of course, baby~ that means you have to do what a wife does!” She lightly slapped the head against her femboy-wife’s cheek. “No one else will be able to make you feel good like I do~”

He kept fondling her balls, moving his head down to suck on them lightly. Beverly groaned, and let her hung cock rest on Georgies face. She lovingly caressed his cheeks, lightly grinding onto his face. “Baby~ pay attention to my cock, you can suck on those later.” 

The mom stood up, putting the tip to his mouth. Georgie kissed it, getting some pre-cum on his lips. “Open your mouth, babe~ mommas gonna give you her milk~” 

Georgie was honestly, a little scared of his moms cock. But at the same time, it made him want to suck on it. And he ended doing exactly that. 

The dick was around 11 inches, the dildo he kept was 9. ‘This can’t fit in my mouth!’ The boy thought, but he slowly went mindless, the sucking quickly becoming intense.

Beverly couldn’t believe what she was seeing, her son, her babyboy..was sucking cock, and doing a good job at it! She’s trained him well. “Ooh~~ your a cockslut for mommy, aren’t you? You want mommy to fuck your mouth?~” She pulled him off to tease him.

But he was cock drunk. His mouth was still open and his tongue hung out, chocolate brown eyes full of lust and mindlessness. Beverly gave the boys cheek a slap, but not too harsh or mean. It was just to get him out of his daze.

“C’mon slut. I need an answer.” Georgie didn’t even hear what she said, he quickly nodded, thinking maybe she asked if he loved her cock. Which he did, however..Beverly would make him love it more.

She forced her cock into her babyboys face, fucking it with no mercy. Dominant moans and grunts came out of the mom as she got more rough with the boy, her motherly gentleness showing no sign of being here.

Georgie eventually didn’t need to move his head, since Beverly was doing it for him. “Fuck! I’ve raised a little whore!~~” She pulled on his hair, continuously slapping his cheek. “You like being a whore, baby? You like it when mommy uses you like a fucking object?” She pulled him off again to hear his response.

“Yes, mommy!~ I like being used!~~” it was the perfect response for the mom, she gave his cheek another slap, it being more rough this time. “Good girl~ I’m gonna fuck your mouth so much that you’ll pass out! Would you like that too?”

“Yes! Yes mommy! Use my throat whenever you want!” He replied again, loving the soreness in his throat and the stinging pain in his cheek. 

Beverly went back to fucking his whore mouth, praising him for being a good wife. And occasionally calling him a cock hungry bitch. Which was perfect for him.

“I can’t wait to fuck your ass, Georgie~! You’re gonna love that too~!” She felt her cock starting to twitch, which made Georgie suck much more aggressively. 

So much spit covered the moms cock to the point where it even started to drop down her balls or onto Georgies shirt.

Beverly held the boy down, moaning as she came down his throat and down into his stomach. “Ooh~ swallow it all, slut~“ Her cum mostly went into Georgies stomach, some came out of his nose and mouth, since he passed out.

Beverly kept fucking the boys throat, even if he was passed out. She came so much that it completely covered her cock and her babyboys face. Once she felt tired, the mom pulled him off and laid him down on the couch. Covering him up with a blanket.

She watched him sleep, her cock still hard. But she wouldn’t mind it if he said he wasn’t in the mood. She loved her slutty femboy-wife~

When Georgie woke up, his throat was extremely sore. He whined as he got up, his mom pulled him into her lap and kissed his cheek. “Did you enjoy your nap, slut?” She lovingly rubbed his sore throat. “I went a little too rough on you, didn’t I?” 

Georgie shook his head no, “No, mommy..I liked it.” He smiled and nuzzled against her. “I wanna marry you when I’m older~” Beverly felt like she could cry, out of happiness, but her arousal overpowered it. “Oh, baby~ can mommy use you? For the whole day?~” She rubbed his back, then started tugging at the boys shorts.

Georgie nodded, he kissed his mom again, which quickly turned into a heated makeout session between the son and mom.

Beverlys cock was still wet, it rubbed against the boys ass. She pulled away to say something. “Mommy can’t wait anymore..I need to take your virginity before some other bitch does it!” She tore the shorts off, and put her dick up to his hole.

Georgie gasped from the sudden short ripping, but he playfully wiggled his ass to tease her. “Is mommy jealous that I’m gonna be with somebody else?” In result to that, she spanked him harshly. “Of course, slut. I’m only allowed to fuck you, because your my sweet little whore wife~“

Beverly turned Georgie around and made him get on his hands and knees, since she wanted to see his ass when she was gonna fuck it. “You have such a fatass~“ She sparked it again, hearing the boy moan and see his ass jiggle.

She rested her cock on it. “You want mommy to turn you into even more of a slut baby?~ I wouldn’t mind~” Georgie hesitated at first, but nodded.

“Yes..I want to be your slut~” 

Like always, it set Beverly off. She thrusted harshly into her son, gasping at the wonderful tightness. “Ooh fuck!~ you’re so tight honey~!” She gripped onto the slutty boys ass, then began to fuck it with no mercy like she did with his throat. More girly moans came out of Georgie, he spread open his asscheeks for her.

“Mommy~! I love your cock! I love it so much!” Georgie couldn’t even control the words coming out of his own mouth..he really was turning into a whore.

Beverly felt like she was dreaming, she couldn’t believe that she was taking her 10 year old sons virginity. The slutty words made her more rough on him. She began to gently choke him. “Is my cock making you feel so good?~”

Georgie nodded, moaning like a pornstar. “Yes!~ I feel so full~” His legs shook as he took the monster cock, the pleasure becoming overwhelming and it made him cum. It covered the floor.

The squeezing gotten tighter, making Beverly cum with him. She groaned and kept the boy in her lap as she grinded. “Mm..so good~ happy birthday, slut~”

Beverly gotten hard at the memories, her whore of a son was in her lap. Wearing nothing but stockings and a collar. “Momma~ your cocks hard again!” He happily took a hold of it. Beverly chuckled and kissed Georgie sweetly, his lips now more kissable than ever. “Yes, it is~ what do you wanna do with it? Tell me~” 

Georgie stroked the throbbing fuck-rod, giving it some kisses. “Hmm~ I dunno!” He still had this childlike behavior. 

“Why don’t you ride momma, baby~?” She gave his fat ass a slap, it made the boy giggle as he put it up to his tight hole and started to ride it.

Her hands gripped onto it like always, loud feminine moans filled the room. “Oh fuck~! I love your cock so much, mom~” “I know you do~ I love your fatass so much~!” She stared at it hungrily. “It’s like a big cake~ But better!” 

The teen nuzzled against Beverly, giving her lips and cheek some kisses. “Kisses?” He tugged on her shirt, wanting her lust and affection. 

Beverly couldn’t say no to her baby, she kissed him and made out with him as she let him ride her monster cock.

That was her babyboy, and nobody else is going to take him.


	11. thicc twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has to babysit his twin brothers, Bode and Georgie. And things get a bit heated.

PAIRING: Bode x Bill x Georgie

KINKS: incest, age gap, blowjobs, handjobs, nipple touching/licking

Bill is around 14/15, Bode and Georgie are both 9

“B-But mom, why do /I/ h-have to babysit them? Can’t you get a-anybody else?” 

Bill wasn’t in the best mood at the moment, his parents were going away on a trip and they wanted him to look after the twins for a few days. “No, Bill. You know how we feel about that.” His dad replied, they were getting ready to leave today. 

“It won’t be long, sweetie. And you know they aren’t that difficult with you!” His mom also replied. They weren’t wrong, the twins /loved/ Bill. Georgie was less annoying, in the teens opinion. Bode was going through that fortnite phase of his and it annoyed the hell out of Bill. 

Georgie was more sensitive, he never liked fortnite. It was bland to the boy, he was the complete opposite to Bode despite being his twin brother. He preferred animal crossing, or any game that he thought was good. 

But despite being opposites, they still had a good bond with each other.

And it was no lie Bill loved them both very much, even if he were to get annoyed with one them he wouldn’t get too irritated with them. “I kn-know..” Bill pouted, and fidgeted with his watch. “And speaking of them, why don’t you go check on them? We have to leave soon.” 

He sighed quietly, and left the room. Bill went to Bode’s room first. 

Bode was doing the usual, playing fortnite on his PlayStation. Gosh, he had this cute smile on his face whenever he played it. The teen lightly knocked on the wall to get his attention. “H-Hey, Bode.” 

The boy paused his game and turned his head away from the tv and towards his older brother. “Hey Bill! Did mom and dad leave yet?” He asked, biting his bottom lip out of excitement. 

Bill looked back at his parents room, they were gone. Now driving to the airport. “Y-Yep, they’re gone.” He chuckled, “How c-come?” The teen sat next to him on the floor, playfully messing up his hair. 

Bode whined, and fixed his hair once Bill stopped messing with it. “Hey! Don’t touch my hair, you gremlin!” He ignored the teens question. “Oh? I’m the g-gremlin now?” He smirked, trying to not laugh at his little brother. “Yeah! You’re tall and like to touch things.” 

Bill ended up laughing anyways, “J-Jeez, Bode, y-you’re too cute! And you d-didn’t answer my q-question!”

Bode pouted, and crossed his arms. He blushed, then muttered. “Can we do that thing again?” 

Bill, at first, didn’t know what the boy was talking about. Then it hit him. “Ooh~ y-you wanna touch my th-thingy again? And get covered in my milk?~”

He was already hard, since Bode was wearing one of Georgies blue shorts he stole from him. The younger sibling nodded, smiling as he saw the bulge in his older brothers pants. 

Bode eagerly sat in Bills lap, waiting for him to get his cock out for him. The teen giggled at his eagerness. “Y-You’re like a puppy, Bode~”

“How am I a puppy?” He asked, pouting again as he started to slowly stroke Bills hard cock. It was surprisingly bigger than most teens, it was 8 and a half inches, and was really soft.

Bill breathes slowly and shakily from the slow strokes, he lovingly rubbed Bodes hips. “Y-You get r-really excited over things~ l-like your g-game, or wh-when you get to eat y-your favorite c-cereal in the m-mornings before school~” 

The boy giggled at the comparison, “Georgies like a kitty then! Except he isn’t mean like one.” Bill chuckled softly, kissing his cheek. “That’s t-true~ c-can you try g-going faster, Bode? I h-have to check on G-Georgie soon.” 

Georgie was sick, some kid from school sneezed on him and now he has the flu. So he had to stay in bed. 

Bode nodded, his stroking increased. It made Bills cock pulse happily, the head leaked a small bead of pre-cum. “Bill? Is your thingy leaking water?” He asked a bit worriedly.

The teen once again giggled at the twins innocence, “Oh, that’s j-just the pre-milk~ you wanna taste it?” 

The boy hesitated at first, but gave the head of his older brothers cock a lick. He hummed from the taste, there was a hint of something sweet but he couldn’t figure out what it was. 

Soon, Bill could feel his orgasm reach closer than usual due to the lick. He began panting shakily, “B-Bode~” He mumbled his name, his load spurting out and covering the boys hand and wrist. 

Bode stroked quicker to get the ‘milk’ out of Bills cock quicker. Which made the grip onto his hips tighten. A quiet growl was heard. 

Once Bills cock had gotten soft, Bode let go of it and licked off the milk. “You came a little earlier than last time!” 

“And y-you’re getting a little b-better~” He put his cock away, and playfully spanked Bodes ass to let him know to get up off his lap.

A squeak of surprise was heard from Bode, he immediately got out of his lap and felt something tingly in between his legs from the spanking. Bill rolled his eyes and unpaused the game for him before leaving to Georgies room.

Georgie was asleep in bed, the fevers been making him more sleepy and less hungry. Bill got in bed next to him, making sure to not wake him up as he got underneath the covers.

He wanted to try something with him while he slept, he also happened to be wearing shorts like Bode. The teen slowly pulled the boys shirt up, he gave his heated chest a couple kisses. His hands rubbed Georgies hips and played with the little tied bow on the front of his shorts.

Bill did love the twins, maybe a little too much. He knew he could get into deep trouble with these kinds of things. But he didn’t care, as long as they were doing it secretly they’d be fine. 

The teen hesitated at first, but began to rub Georgies nipple with his thumb. It was a light pink color, and it felt soft against his thumb. It quickly made the sleeping boy squirm, but he didn’t want to pull away from this.

Bill smiled, rubbing a little harder as he replaced his thumb with his tongue. He made sure to give his other nipple some attention. The sparks of pleasure made Georgie wake up.

“Bill?~ what’re you doing?” He asked, holding onto his bunny plush for comfort. 

Bill pulled away and began kissing the boys warm chest, then began kissing his cheek and neck. “I’m ch-checking you’re t-tempature~“ He is wanted to be rough with him, same with Bode. But he wanted to wait, they were still so small and young. 

“But mom already checked before she left!” Georgie whined, not wanting to get hard from this since he was sick. “And I don’t wanna get you sick Bill!”

“I kn-know~ b-but its better if I check with my m-mouth, and I don’t mind g-getting sick from you~” Bill playfully growled, and pulled down the boys shorts. “J-Just relax for me, okay? Y-you’re sick, and I wanna sp-spoil you~”

Bills love for Georgie mostly overpowered his lust for him, he wanted to marry him once he got older. Same with Bode. He saw the boys 5 inch cock twitch and throb. It being needy to release.

“S-So cute~” The teen mumbled, his tongue lightly licked the small dick to tease Georgie a bit. A few whimpers were heard and he tugged on the plush bunnies ear a little.

He then started sucking on it, loving how it felt in his mouth. His own was twitching in his pants, but he ignored it. 

Bill sucked the boy off, loving his submissive moans and he groped his thighs to soothe him. He looked up at Georgie lovingly, his sucking increased and Georgie came early in his mouth. The small load covering his tongue and he happily swallowed it down. 

The teen pulled off, and covered Georgies tummy in kisses. “L-Love you~” 

“Love you too~” Georgie was sleepy again, Bill saw this and cuddled him to help him fall back asleep. “G-Go to sleep, hun. I’ll b-bring up some water when y-you wake up~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like making this chapter a little sweet and wholesome while still keeping the lewd, I’m kinda proud with it!


	12. The many Bill Denbrough clones that want to fuck Georgie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgies encounters with Bills doppelgängers throughout his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Occasionally updating the current chapter on this, will be busy with “Jacobs pup” and other books

PAIRING: Georgie x Bill, Georgie x Jacob Thrombey, Georgie x Jacob Barber, Georgie x Aidan (from the lodge)

KINKS: there’s a lot!

Bills turn.

Current age: 12

Georgies current age: 6

Georgie was 6 years old when he gave his older brother a handjob, he was at home. Waiting for Bill to come home so he could spend time with him. However, the teen was irritated and annoyed when he came home. 

It worried the young boy, he never liked seeing anybody mad about something. Georgie decided to check up on Bill. Since he was in his room, he didn’t knock. His cheeks went a soft red and his innocent eyes widened a little when he saw his brother jerking off. 

“Sh-shit! Don’t y-you know when t-to knock?” Bill asked, clearly becoming more annoyed. Georgie gave him a slightly sad look. “Sorry, I just..wanted to check up on you.” 

Bill felt bad, now that he hurt his baby brothers feelings. He sighed, and patted the bed. “C-come here.” The boy hesitantly did so, laying next to him as he curiously looked at Bills hard cock. It was currently 7 inches, and pretty thick. “Did you have a bad day at school?” 

The older sibling nodded, and let go of his own dick to put Georgies hand on it. “Y-Yeah, Richies being a pain in th-the ass.” He nuzzled against the boy, lovingly playing with his hair while the other was rubbing and squeezing his thigh. “H-Have you ever t-touched your th-thingy yet?” 

“Nuh-uh!” Georgie shook his head no, giggling a little as he saw Bills dick twitch in his hands. He stroked it at a decent pace. The striking made his brother moan quietly. “Mm, you sh-should try it sometime~” he kissed his cheek, then his lips.

the boys made out with each other, Georgie felt something warm and tingly in between his legs as his tongue fought with Bills. His stroking slowly became faster and faster to the point where Bills gripe onto Georgies soft thighs became more rough. 

The older boy grunted as he came, not warning Georgie since he didn’t wanna stop making out with his little brother. Bill panted also pulled away for a moment. “F-Fuck..~” He panted as the young boy kept going despite that he couldn’t go another round yet.

”G-Georgie~ you c-can stop now.”

”Oh. Sorry!” Georgie stopped, giggling a little as he started to kiss Bill again. “Love you~” 

Bill chuckled, and lovingly kissed back. “Love y-you too, Georgie~” He put his pants back on and cuddled with him.

He became more protective over Georgie after that, once he got a little older, he wanted to try to teach him on blowjobs..but someone else did that for him.

Jacobs turn

Current age: 17

Bills current age: 15

Georgies age: 12 

Jacob didn’t want to be apart of what was currently going on with his family, he was outside on the porch. Looking through twitter like usual, he heard a twig snap, looking up and saw a little boy. Probably around eight years old walking through. 

The teen wasn’t usually a fan of kids, but..this boy intrigued him.

he was feminine looking, from his facial features to his body. It was curvy, and his..oh god.. he’s in love.

Jacobs mouth was watering from the sight of this little boys ass, it was so plump and had the right amount of fat to it. The teen took a look at his lips, nearly moaning from the sight. 

They were a perfect shade of pink, and perfect for cock sucking.

He couldn’t help himself from taking the pictures, he bit his bottom lip as he felt his hung cock start to throb for this boy.

he wanted him. He NEEDED him.  
”Hey, cutie~” Jacob put his phone away into his pocket as he walked over to him.

Georgie looked at Jacob with a slightly confused look, “Bill? Why are you dressed up so fancy?” He smiled a little, trying to not laugh at who he thought was his older brother. 

“Oh, I’m not Bill~ my names Jacob~” Jacob didn’t get mad over getting called Bill. He looked over at one of the houses nearby, it was a rental. He could see a mom and dad, and a younger teen who happened to look exactly like him. 

“You look just like my brother!” Georgie replied, giggling as he gave the teen a hug, feeling the slowly growing bulge in his pants. Jacob grunted, and hugged back. He gently rubbed Georgies back and moved it to his ass, giving it a squeeze. “Damn, your ass is better than Megs~ how old are you, cutie?” 

Georgie blushed, making a quiet noise of enjoyment. He didn’t understand why this stranger looked so much like Bill, but that wasn’t important at the moment. “Um..I’m eight.” 

“Oh? You’re so young, but so beautiful~~” The horny teen replied, now nudging Georgies face into the bulge. “You feel that? That’s there because of you, and that fat ass of yours~” 

Georgie could smell some cologne, he hummed softly, and nuzzled into it. “Can I help you with it? Please~?” He asked, not noticing Jacob taking more pictures of him and his rear. 

“Of course, honey~ just follow me so we don’t get caught~” he held the boys hand, sneaking a few more pictures of this thicc ass in the shorts that didn’t really fit him. 

Once they were in a place they couldn’t be seen, Jacob began recording Georgie. Catching him burrying his face in his crotch, inhaling his scent. He chuckled and took a hold on the boys hair. “You’re such a whore~ do you do this with your older brother?” 

The thicc boy nodded, moaning softly from his scent. He couldn’t take it anymore and started to unbuckle his pants, taking the belt off and pulling his cock out. “Give me the belt, I wanna use it to slap your ass later~” 

Georgue obediently did what he was told, he had a few ideas of his own but he figured he could tell Jacob later. He began stroking his cock, giving the head a few kisses and squeezes. Jacob kept pulling on his hair, “Suck on it~” 

“Like a lollipop? I never put a thingy in my mouth before!”

“You haven’t? Are you sure?~” Jacob asked, rubbing the boys hand and held it in a somewhat lovingly way. Georgie nodded, The teen thought for a moment and then let go of his hand. Putting it into the boys hair, “I’ll help you out~ just relax and let me help~” 

Georgie felt nervous, since Jacobs dick was so huge. He immediately started sucking on the head. Earning a soft moan from him as he allowed him to thrust. Jacob kept recording him, loving how well he was taking his cock in his mouth. 

“Ooh~ you’re a natural at this~ look at me.” He caressed his cheek, giving it a gentle pinch. “Hehe, your squishy~” Jacob then thrusted into his throat, groaning at the wet and warm tightness. “Shit! You’re doing so good!”

The boy gagged a little at this, since this was his first time giving somebody that looked way too identical to his older brother a blowjob. He tried to pull away so he could breathe but Jacob kept holding him down on his cock.

“What’s the matter? Need to breathe?~” He asked teasingly, now plugging his small nose so he couldn’t. “You’re not leaving till I cum, slut~ I’m not letting that good face and ass of yours go to waste.” 

He whined in response, now not wanting to do this anymore since he was being so mean to him. But he couldn’t bring himself to pull his mouth away and off of his cock. It..it just felt too good to suck on. 

“Mm~ stop moving, I’m gonna nut~!” Jacob gripped onto his phone and the boys hair tightly as he started becoming more and more aggressive with his thrusts. When he felt his orgasm come close, he held Georgies head down and growled. “Fuck!~”

However, the teens cock was still hard. He needed more than just his mouth. But Jacob knew he couldn’t fuck his ass, not yet at least. He pulled him off, loving the slightly mindless and cock drunk look Georgie had. 

He stopped recording, and took a couple more pictures. “Damn, you’re way too fucking hot to be eight years old..~ put your ass up, slut~” 

Georgie hesitated at first, but he took his shorts off, and showed his ass off to him. 

It was bigger and way better without the shorts, Jacob groped it. Giving it a hard squeeze and then slapped it with his hand, just to see it jiggle. A whimper was heard from the boy. 

“Shit, cutie..your ass is /way/ more bigger than Megs!” The teen took his belt, and slapped Georgies ass with it. The pain made him quiver and whine, but not out of resistance. 

He /loved/ it. He doesn’t know why but he just does.

Eventually, Jacob was done. For now. He put the belt on the ground and took a few more pictures of the bruised fat rear. “Why’d you stop?~” 

Georgie pouted, and lightly spread his ass open for the teen. His hole a perfect light pink just like his lips. Jacob buried his face into it, digging his long and warm tongue into it. He gripped onto the thicc cheeks, giving them a few more harsh slaps.

He loved hearing the boy whimper and mewl just from his tongue, it felt so good to feel the tight insides squeeze around his tongue. 

However, their time was interrupted by Bill. Who was pissed, very, very pissed. 

“Get your f-fucking tongue out of him!” Jacob flipped him off, pulling his tongue out to respond to him. “Fuck off! I’m eating my fucking dessert!” 

Georgie immediately pulled away and out his shorts back on, Bill grabbed a random stick and started chasing Jacob with it. “Why the f-fuck do you even l-look like me?!” Jacob struggled to put his cock back in his pants, since he was still hard. “I don’t know!” Bills pend the whole day trying to beat this fucker, but he couldn’t. He was older and faster than him. He panted heavily, giving up and decided to go back to Georgie. “Wh-Why’d you let him eat your ass? I was gonna eat it!” The boy whined, then covered his face. “I dunno! He was being all sweet with me like you were!”

After that, Bill didn’t trust the boy alone with anybody. As soon as he got home he fucked his throat raw. Their parents already being asleep in bed, not nearing their youngest gag and moan around their oldests dick. He even tongue-fucked him like Jacob did.

Later that night, when Bill was the only one awake. He got a text message from someone named ‘thr0mboi’ on Twitter. He opened it to see Georgie, getting face fucked. And a couple more lewd pictures. He saved them. Sending back a “Fuck you I ate his ass better than you.” 

Jacob Barbers turn

Jacobs age: 14

Georgies age: 16

Bills age: 18

Once again, the Denbrough family was on vacation. Georgie was older, but still the youngest. Since Bill was now a grown adult, moving on to college soon. He wanted to go on vacation one last time with them. 

They were going to one of the fancy hotels in Mexico. Bill was at the beach while their parents were at the bar, chatting with some old friends. 

Georgie was with him, he had gotten..thiccer. His ass now being jiggly and irresistible. He’s gotten confused for a girl a few times, even though he didn’t have a pair of tits. 

The young teen eventually got bored trying to look for seashells, he pouted and gently tapped on Bills nose to get his attention. “Wh-what’s wrong?” He almost fell asleep, the full grown had stayed up all night fucking his dads fleshlight while watching one of the vids that fucking Thrombey kid sent him. 

“Nothing..they don’t have any good shells like Florida does. I’m gonna go to the pool for a bit.” “Hey, I-if anybody l-looks like me..d-don’t talk to th-them.” Bill replied, holding onto his little brothers hand and giving it a few kisses to make him blush. 

Georgie couldn’t keep that promise, but he nodded. He kissed his cheek and playfully nudged him. “Love you~” 

“L-Love you too~” He could smell a hint of peaches on him, it was his favorite smell..

Once Georgie got to the pool, he sat near the edge to let his feet take a dip. The coolness of the water relaxes him from the boiling heat of the sun.

Someone watched him, clearly get heart eyes as he looked.

Jacobs never seen a boy this feminine and beautiful, he felt his cheeks heat up and his heart flutter. He thought that maybe it was a girl, but..most girls didn’t have flat chests. He hesitantly walked over and sat next to Georgie. Looking over him, smiling shyly. 

Georgie didn’t notice Jacob at first, but when he did. He nearly felt his heart drop. 

Why is there so many people that look like Bill? 

He nudged his leg with his foot, giggling a little when he saw him staring at his thighs. “Hey? How come you’re staring?” 

Jacob had spaced out completely by this strangers beauty, but he snapped back once he was touched. “Oh! Um, sorry..you’re just, um..” gosh, he didn’t know what to say. At all. “How old are you?” 

Jacob thought that maybe he was the same age, even though Georgie was taller than the fourteen year old. 

“16..how come?” Georgie asked, he scooted a little closer to Jacob. Not noticing that Jacob was wanting to hold his hand. 

‘16? How can he be 16?’ He thought to himself, looking over Georgie again with a clearly ‘I want to kiss you’ look. “You look like you’re 20..~ do you wanna go somewhere else?” 

Jacob had a plan with this femboy, he got out and dried his legs and feet off. “Sure, I forgot to put on my swimsuit anyways.” Georgie got out, he didn’t have any shoes on, which made Jacobs cock twitch.

To him, his feet were perfect. He’s had a fetish for these kinds of things for a long time..  
Damn, he wanted to do so much things to this boy. And he wanted him to do so many things to him..

When he got up, he blushed even more when he saw that Georgie was a little taller than him. This made the teen smile. “Hehe~ I’m bigger!~” He teased, holding Jacobs hand. “So where do you-“ 

The younger quickly put a needle into him, injecting something into him. He covered his mouth and kissed where he put the needle in. “Sorry~~ I’m still in control if you’re older..~” 

Georgie passed out, not realizing he met a murderer.

When he woke up, his clothes were gone. He felt tingly all over, and someone was sniffing his feet. Georgie looked up, seeing the Bill look-alike having his nose pressed into his feet. “Jesus Christ.. you smell so good~ like peaches~” he was stroking himself off, 8 inch thick cock twitching and leaking.

Jacobs face was full of ecstasy and pure happiness, he looked back at Georgie and smiled. “Hey~ sorry I knocked you out~ you’re body’s so..so perfect~” Jacob mumbled, kissing Georgies toes and gently tickled them.

The boys hands were tied together, but his feet weren’t. The younger teen couldn’t help himself. 

Georgie was; in all honesty, scared. But he couldn’t help but give in and trust him. Since the boy looked like Bill. “You mind if I..lick them?~” Jacob asked, Giving one of his feet a lick. Earning a quiet giggle and a gasp from him. 

He took it as a yes, and began licking both. Moaning softly and stroking his cock faster. “Holy fuck~ you even taste like peaches..” Jacob panted, now wanting to do something else. “You know what I’m gonna do to you, cutie? I’m gonna worship this fucking perfect body of yours..you’re a goddess~!” 

He put his hands on Georgies thighs, biting his lip while looking at them lustfully. “It’s hard to believe you’re a boy~ you’re a fem-boy!” He giggled, then started to stroke his cock.

“Your skins so soft and pale~ maybe you’re a doll?~” He asked teasingly, now pulling him up so he would be standing. “I’m gonna put your wrists on a hook, don’t worry~ I’m not planning on hurting you~ you’re too pretty.” Georgies worsts were put over a hook, now standing up, fully naked. The room was the same temperature as was outside. He was sweating, but the other didn’t mind that. “Mm, I wonder what your pits smell like~” Jacob rubber a finger tip against Georgies hairless armpit. He caught a bead of his sweat on his finger, he pulled it away to lick it off. Getting a sweet taste of him. Soon after that, he was licking and kissing it. Moaning as his cock was lightly rubbing against Georgies thigh. Georgie couldn’t speak, since there was a pink gag ball in his mouth. He whimpered and whined, not out of fear, But out of enjoyment. “You like that? You like it when I’m drinking your delicious sweat?” Jacob asked dominantly, giving his fat ass a smack. Georgie nodded, he moaned sweetly from getting spanked. He shaked it a little, hoping that Jacob would do it again. “Oh my~ you’re a femboy and a whore~? I love that~!” Jacob kissed his armpit a few more times before pulling away and kneeling down at Georgies hard cock. It wasn’t big compared to his, it was 6 inches. “Oh~ your cock looks easy to take in~” Georgie gasped at the sudden sucking on his dick, he was becoming louder but Jacob didn’t mind. The room was soundproof, so they could be loud all they wanted. However, he wasn’t letting his new toy cum so easily. He pulled off, lovingly fondling his balls for a couple of seconds before moving to his ass. “Hold it in for me, babe~ I wanna see what your boipussy looks like~” Jacob looked at the tight virgin hole with lust filled hunger, he slapped the teens fat ass and began to eat him out. To get him prepped up for his cock. He enjoyed hearing Georgie moan and squirm from his tongue, he made sure to overstimulate him by spanking his ass while aggressively tongue fucking him. He pulled away and put his dick up to his wet hole. “You ready for my cock?~” The teen nodded, whining sweetly as Jacob slowly thrusted in. Soon after, Jacob was fucking him with no mercy, lewd and submissive moans were heard from Georgie. The younger teen loved that he was easily able to dominate someone older than him. “You got the best fucking ass ever!~ so tight and big~!” He went back to spanking him. Which made him moan even louder. “You like that, whore? You like getting used like a piece of fuckmeat?” Georgie nodded, whimpering as he came on the floor. Jacob growled, then bit onto his neck. Locking up the sweat and a little bit of his blood as he bit harder. He was fucking his so hard and fast that he was already cumming inside of him. But he didn’t stop, they fucked till the sun went down. Once Jacob was actually done, he pulled his red and slightly swollen cock out. He panted heavily, he checked to see that Georgie had passed out from overstimulation. He smiled, then looked at his beautifully bruised fat ass. He was glad he got to record all this. The younger teen took his pocket knife out, then gently carved ‘J.B’ into this thigh. He heard some whimpers but ignored them. Jacob untied him and put his clothes back on him. He carried him to the pool where he left him. Bill found him, passed out. Seeing that he had hickeys all over and some bitemarks.


End file.
